Object Insanity/Fan Fiction
This is the fanmade show for Object Insanity. Details of the show Names of the Contestants: (In Alphabetical order bolded and underlined names are names of contestants that have been eliminated) TNT, Cocktail, Fish Food, Deodorant, Magnet, Gear, Food Coloring, Glass, Sign, Perfume, Moneybank, Pickaxe, Tree, Tangerine, Stamp, Tea, Triangle, Water How Challenges Work: Like in OC (object craziness good show by the way) Episodes are split up into 3 part and the challenge would be the second part. And the contestants will do a fun or hard challenge. How Episodes Are Split Up: There split up into 3 days (Day 1) Talking Portion (Day 2) Challenge Portion (Day 3) Elimination Portion How many Days: 23 days Whats OC season 2 (it's amazing) The Contestants TNT art official.png|TNT OIR Cocktail.png|Cocktail Fish Food.png|Fish Food Deodorant.png|Deodorant Magnet.png|Magnet Gear.png|Gear OIR_Food_Coloring.png|Food Coloring OIR_Glass.png|Glass OIR Sign.png|Sign OIR_Perfume.png|Perfume OIR_Moneybank.png|Moneybank OIR_Pickaxe.png|Pickaxe OIR Tree.png|Tree OIR Tangerine.png|Tangerine OIR Stamp.png|Stamp OIR_Tea.png|Tea OIR_Triangle.png|Triangle OIR_Water.png|Water With Your Host, Highlighter New_Highlighter_Asset.png|Highlighter's Asset highlighter_by_objectdudeisland-d8k1ah4.png|Highlighter's Pose Episode 1: If It's Here... (Final 18) *Deodorant: Hey Fish Food, where's that 10$ you owed me? *Fish Food: Hmmm.... Uh Well you see um well.... AHHHHH!!!!!!! *(Intro) *Highlighter: Okay! Let's See How Many Contestants There Are! *TV: Okay, there are 18 Contestants! *Highlighter: Okay we have enough. *Triangle: We don't have teams yet *Highlighter: Oh really well ok here are the teams *TNT: Why do they get 2 extra people on there team *Highlighter: Because there's an odd number of people so deal with it *Tea: That's not fare *Water: Lifes not fare *Deodorant: ughhhhhh!!!! *Perfume: So whens the challenge *Highlighter: Right now. For your first challenge, there will be 4 flags for you to answer. Here they are: 1280px-Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.png|1. ? 2000px-Flag_of_Ethiopia.png|2. ? 1280px-Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png|3. ? Flag_of_Hejaz_1917.svg.png|4. ? 2000px-Flag_of_Alabama.svg.png|5. ? *Highlighter: There will be 5 bonus flags. 1200px-Flag_of_Alaska.svg.png|1. ? 255px-Flag_of_Arizona.svg.png|2. ? 255px-Flag_of_California.svg.png|3. ? Flag_of_Minnesota_(1957-1983).svg.png|4. ? 255px-Flag_of_Florida.svg.png|5. ? *Nintendo: The team who got the most answers correct wins! And the other will be up for elimination. Ready? Go!!!! *(1 Minute Later) *Nintendo: Time's up! Here are the answers: 1280px-Flag_of_the_United_Kingdom.png|1. United Kingdom 2000px-Flag_of_Ethiopia.png|2. Ethiopia 1280px-Flag_of_the_United_States.svg.png|3. United States Flag_of_Hejaz_1917.svg.png|4. Arab Revolt 2000px-Flag_of_Alabama.svg.png|5. Alabama *Nintendo: And Here's How Many Answers You Got Right: *Highlighter: Here are the bonus answers: 1200px-Flag_of_Alaska.svg.png|1. Alaska 255px-Flag_of_Arizona.svg.png|2. Arizons 255px-Flag_of_California.svg.png|3. California Flag_of_Minnesota_(1957-1983).svg.png|4. Minnesota 255px-Flag_of_Florida.svg.png|5. Florida *Highlighter: And here's how many bonus answers you got right: *Highlighter: Here is the final Results: *Highlighter: So Team Smart Popular People Wins! So That Means Team Really Awesome Cool Guys is up for elimination! *(At The Elimination) *Highlighter: Okay, welcome to the elimination. To make the elimination shorter, we don't have time, everyone is safe, except for TNT and Gear. They're not the only ones with votes. *(TNT and Gear stare) *(TNT=7,Gear=10) *Gear: NOOOO!!!!!!! *Highlighter: Time to go to the Tiny Loser Chamber or TLC for short *TNT: Ha TLC I get it *Highlighter: No pune intended *(Highlighter flings Gear to the TLC) *Gear: AHHHH!!!!!! *Highlighter: Stay tuned for episode 2 of Object Insanity! Episode 2: The Fail Search (Final 17) *Magnet: so whens the challenge *Highlighter: Right now. This challenge is to climb the rock wall. The team with the most members who have climbed it wins! And the other will be up for elimination. 3.......... 2............ 1.......... GO!!!! *(Several Bad Puns Later) *Highlighter: ok since i'm an evil host i like to make you guys feel bad i'll show the results *Highlighter: Team Really Awesome Cool Guys win! so Team Smart Popular People you will be sending someone to the TLC *(Scene Cuts To Elimination) *Highlighter: hello Team Smart Popular People or i should say Team Smart Unpopular People *Tangerine: awww we're unpopular *Highlighter: yes yes you are. To make the elimination shorter, we don't have time, everyone is safe, except for Tree and Food Coloring. They're not the only ones with votes. *(Tree and Food Coloring stare) *(Tree=2,Food Coloring=5) *Food Coloring: WHAT!!!!! I'M ELIMINATED!!! *Highlighter: yep 2 to 5 *Tea: wait Water why did you vote me *Water: you did cost the challenge *Food Coloring: I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!! *Highlighter: Sayonnara Food Coloring *(Highlighter flings Food Coloring to the ECP) *Food Coloring: AHHHH!!!!! *Highlighter: Stay tuned for Episode 3 of Object Insanity! Episode 3: Floating Text Is Boring (Final 16) *Deodorant: so whens the challenge *Highlighter: Right now. This challenge is a test with 20 questions. The team with the most answers correct wins! And the other will be up for elimination. 3............2.............1...........Go!!!! *(6 1/2 Hours Later) *Highlighter: ok since i'm greedy i'll show the results *Highlighter: Team Smart Popular People Wins! So Team Really Awesome Cool Guys you will be sending someone to the TLC *(Scene Cuts To The Elimination) *Highlighter: okay you lost so time for one of you to be eliminated. To make the elimination shorter, we don't have time, everyone is safe, except for TNT and Moneybank. They're not the only ones with votes. *(TNT and Moneybank stare) *(TNT=6,Moneybank=5) *Highlighter: so, it looks like TNT is........... eliminated!!!!!! *TNT: PIZZA!!!!! *(Highlighter flings TNT to the LC) *Highlighter: stay tuned for episode 4 of Object Insanity! Episode 4: Opposing Awake (Final 15) Category:Fanfiction